Tears that Fall
by bluespace
Summary: Takes place in the AU of the 'what if’s'. The one that brought us the new and improved Trance. So what exactly is that like anyways?
1. Chapter 1

Tears that fall  
  
By: bluespace  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing. Wish I did.  
  
A/n: takes place in the AU of the 'what if's'. The one that brought us the new and improved Trance. So what exactly is that like anyways?  
  
"Darkness brings out the worst in men.  
  
It's when his fears take shape and nightmares are formed.  
  
Its when hidden monsters come out to feast and horrifying creations roam.  
  
It's when a mans mind turns on him to play tricks in the shadows.  
  
It is indeed where terror is born."  
  
(Written on a ghetto wall, South New Chicago)  
  
~~~~1~~~~1~~~~  
  
The deck shook as another missile hit home. It was really time to get out of here, but with large sections of crew missing, namely them all, it was really impossible to do so.  
  
Andromeda pulled up her hologram and allowed it to stand impatiently on the bridge tapping her foot. If they weren't back soon she would just leave, there was nothing else to be done, but she would be very put out.  
  
None of this would have happened if Trance hadn't insisted bad things would happen if they didn't arrive at this place at this time. As far as Andromeda was concerned, bad things had already happened, and things really couldn't get much worse.  
  
Just as she was about to pull anchor, as it were, and high tail it out of there, Beka raced on to the bridge. Her cybernetic implants and meca outer shell casing gleamed in the emergency lights as she braced herself at the slipstream controls. The testy ship was going to ask were everyone else happened to be, when a cranky and winded Harper, a purple Trance, and a disoriented Rommie shot on to command.  
  
"Is everyone accounted for?" Beka asked as a side thought as she readied the ship for slipstream.  
  
The ship thought on it, searching internally. She located Rigger on deck five and Alabaster dazedly roaming deck three.  
  
"Yes." She simply replied.  
  
"Fine, we're outta here." And with a push forward on the controls, and a slight shaking of the decks, the good ship Andromeda fled the distortions that had drawn it to this place in the first place.  
  
~~~~1~~~~1~~~~  
  
"So purple again, huh?"  
  
Trance looked uneasily at Harper. These were not the people that she knew. These were the people the other she knew, the ones that had been formed by her mistakes. No wonder the transformation had occurred prematurely.  
  
"Yeah, I changed." She replied. She wasn't sure who she needed to make aware of the situation. Normally she would seek out Dylan, but she had a feeling she wouldn't find him, Or Tyr for that matter. If they were here she had no doubt that they would be on the bridge, and they weren't so she assumed they weren't here, like on the cosmic level.  
  
To her short and vague response, Harper merely nodded. Usually he would prod her for an answer more to the point, trying every angle he could. Or he would distrust her silence till he thought she would brake and tell him just to regain his confidence. He was good at that one.  
  
Now he just went back to repairing whatever system was located under the panel he had just opened.  
  
Beck was talking to Andromeda's hologram, planning out their next destination, and Rommie was sitting on the floor Indian style, waiting for something it seemed.  
  
"Hydro spanner." Harpers said simply from were he knelt beside the open wall. Trance wasn't sure what response he wanted, but he obviously didn't get it because he yelled the next time, not angrily, just louder. "Hydro spanner!"  
  
The yell seemed to pop Rommie out of whatever trance she had been in, and she moved to the pile of tools across the room and returned with what Harper needed. She then took a military stance near him, evidently waiting for her next assignment.  
  
That wasn't right. Nothing here seemed right. What decisions did she make that could turn in to this?  
  
A/N: more to come? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I'm taking this from the end to the time travely episode, anything beyond that does not affect this story. So if there seem to be discrepancies between the show and the story let me know only if those discrepancies made themselves known before that episode, otherwise it could get very confusing, know what I mean? (  
  
  
  
Trance  
  
The ship literally looks like a war zone. I have never seen it this bad. The bridge is relatively untouched, but the rest of the ship, well the Magog did miner redecorating compared to this. How can anyone live like this?  
  
And my friends, my friends are gone; these people that have replaced them are hollow shells of the people I once knew. The strange thing is that I knew them like two hours ago. I talked with them, and faced overwhelming odds at times. Funny how you take victory for granted I guess. Obviously its something we can no longer afford to do here.  
  
I'm glad Harper is ok. I don't know how he is; I'll ask questions like that when I'm sure they wont shoot me on the spot. Whenever that may be. Soon I hope. I hate the silence.  
  
Their faces are so warn, there are vague signs of laugh line, but most are hidden under the scars. There even seems to be sadness in the air we breathe.  
  
The possibilities are no longer endless it seems.  
  
I just wish I knew what had happened here.  
  
I wish I had my tail. Things might be a lot simpler to explain then.  
  
But then again, these people do not look like the trusting sort to me. Maybe it best to leave the detailed explaining till later. I hope the other me is having a better time. Course she would know what was going to happen, I would know, she would know, oh I hate paradoxes.  
  
I wonder where we're headed anyway. If I know for sure the details, maybe I can help. Maybe it doesn't all have to be gloomy and doomy. I could help. I'm good at that at least. 


	3. Chapter 3

The bridge was quiet after the deliberation on their new destination was completed. Harper left to go find something else that needed fixing, not a hard thing to find on this ship now a days. Rommie followed behind him like an obedient puppy waiting for a treat.  
  
Two new people entered shortly after.  
  
First was a young woman, about mid twenties, dark brown hair and green eyes, in to which blood dripped from a cut on her forehead. An older man, about fifty or so, with gray white hair and a handlebar mustache, accompanied her.  
  
"So where to know Captain, my Captain." The man asked with his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
Beka answered him without turning from her view of the stars, "we're setting out for Telner space. May not get the warmest welcome, but at least we wont be blown to bits either?"  
  
"Always preferable." The man replied, taking a station at weapons control. "Trance, Allie here needs medical attention, if you would be so kind."  
  
Trance stood looking about for a moment before walking to the woman and leading her off the bridge gently.  
  
"So it was a bad move then." The man said when it was just him and Beka.  
  
"Yeah, Rigger, it was a very bad move." Beka answered. She leaned her weight back on the slipstream bracer to take some pressure off of her feet. With all the metal implants she just seemed to get heavier and heavier. It was her price to pay.  
  
"Well, I'm sure with some time to recover the old girl will be back on her feet and raren to go again."  
  
"But go where." Beka said with a sigh.  
  
Rigger seemed to have no answer. He merely looked down at his controls, arms still clasped behind him, feet apart. He was the picture of military readiness, and gentlemanly wisdom. The years had treated him well compared to the treatment reserved by his comrades and even that dealt out to his countrymen.  
  
He had come to conclude, war was a bloody waist of energy and recourses. But when you're bored, as he had become in his years, there's nothing to be done but wage with the proper side. He had no doubts that he was doing just that now.  
  
"As I heard it we were headed to Telner space, are we not? And that space was once favorable to the restored commonwealth, even if it never took hold, which is still what this ship represents. We will fare well there I'm sure of it."  
  
Beka turned and gave the man a small smile. At least someone on board was optimistic. It would be to bad if they were all nay Sayers.  
  
"We need to go get Tyr off that rock we left him on. He's not going to be happy that we just left him there, especially since we only did it to rush into a losing situation." She faced front again.  
  
"Ah but what happened to out good doctor in that place?"  
  
Beka shrugged. "I really don't know. She's purple. I'll ask for details later."  
  
"Very good captain, very good." There was silence then as the ship displayed for then the areas needing help and they both left to see to some repairs of their own. 


End file.
